The present invention relates to a front structure of a vehicle.
It has been recently required for the vehicle to protect both a pedestrian's thigh portion and a pedestrian's head portion. For the protection of the thigh portion, it is necessary that a large collision-absorption stroke is secured so that the thigh portion does not hit against a vehicle body directly at an initial collision stage and the absorbing load becomes large. For the protection of the head portion, meanwhile, it is necessary that the rigidity does not become excessively high because of a small collision-absorption stroke. Herein, a fascia upper member itself does not have the collision-absorption function substantially.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-136947 discloses a structure in which an impact absorbing member is provided below the fascia upper member for compatibly attaining the thigh-portion protection and the head-portion protection of the pedestrian. Specifically, the impact absorbing member comprises an upper face portion, a lower face portion, and a connection portion which connects the upper face portion and the lower face portion. Herein, the connection portion has a lateral rib, a longitudinal rib, and a cutout as a weak portion.
The structure disclosed in the above-described patent document is configured such that the position of a front end of the upper face portion and the position of a front end of the lower face portion is greatly away from each other in a vertical direction. Accordingly, it becomes necessary to make a large layout space for the fascia upper member below the fascia upper member, and also the members become so large and complex as a whole. These things may be inappropriate.